


Teenage Dream

by KittyKate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьное АУ, где мстители - это группа друзей, а все персонажи по возможности остаются собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается этому несчастному подбитому фандому. Держитесь, ребят.  
> Надеюсь вам понравится мой стиль и задумка)

Дом буквально дрожал от громкой музыки, раздающейся из колонок в гостиной. Каждый здесь был чем-то занят: кто-то пьяно дергался и качался под музыку, кто-то громко смеялся и болтал, пытаясь перекричать грохающие биты, где-то в глубине дома раздался грохот и крики, а по углам целовались парочки. Хозяйка вечера, известная на всю школу Джанет ван Дайн, со счастливой улыбкой встречала все прибывающих гостей. Таких, как, например, вечно опаздывающий Тони Старк и его лучший друг Джеймс Роудс, для знакомых просто Роуди.  
\- О, Тони, привет! Я так рада, что ты все-таки пришел! – пролепетала Джанет, обнимая друга. – И ты, Роуди, дорогой! Чем больше народа, тем лучше! Проходите, чувствуйте себя как дома, спрашивайте у меня, если что нужно.  
\- Здравствуй, Джен, любовь моя! А где здесь у тебя можно найти чего-нибудь покрепче? – с очаровательной улыбкой поинтересовался Старк, на что Роуди тут же нахмурился.  
\- Тони! Ты как хочешь, а я твой пьяный зад домой не повезу, с меня хватит. Если напьешься, будешь добираться, как хочешь, ясно? Я серьезно!  
\- Не нуди, дружище, давай веселиться, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Джен, приятного вечера.  
\- Развлекайтесь! И про выпивку спросите у кого-нибудь! – рассмеялась им вслед Джен, наблюдая, как Тони вливается в толпу одноклассников, чувствуя себя как рыба в воде. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, она проложила дорогу к тихо дожидающемуся ее у стены парню.  
\- Дорогой, я свободна! – сказала она, чмокнув Хэнка в щеку. – Пойдем потанцуем?  
\- Ну пошли, - с улыбкой ответил ей парень, беря ее за руку и проходя на свободное место среди танцующих.  
***   
\- Баки, не могу поверить, что ты все-таки притащил меня сюда! – сказал своему другу невысокий худощавый блондин, входя в гостиную.   
\- Да ладно тебе, расслабься, получай удовольствие, салага, - сказал Барнс, взъерошивая волосы друга с ухмылкой, тут же начиная озираться по сторонам, ища что-то взглядом. – Как ты думаешь, Наташа здесь?  
\- Так вот почему ты так хотел пойти! Из-за Наташи! – почти прокричал Стив, конец его фразы уже не был слышен из-за ладони, закрывшей его рот.  
\- Ты потише, Стиви, кто-нибудь может услышать, - заговорчески прошептал Баки.  
\- Как будто все и так не знают о твоей гигантской влюбленности в нее, - насмешливо сказал Стив. – Пригласи уже ее на свидание, хватит пускать на нее слюни издалека, это становится жалким.   
\- Легко сказать, пригласи! Ты сам-то пробовал? Да ты вообще ее видел?! Она же богиня, куда мне до нее! – одновременно возмутился и расстроился Баки.  
\- Ну, по моему весьма скромному и очевидно не очень важному для тебя мнению, ты классный парень. Я бы на ее месте согласился, и я говорю это не только потому, что я твой лучший друг. Кстати, твоя богиня прямо за тобой. По-моему, отличный шанс. Вперед, ковбой, борись за свое счастье! – сказал Стив, разворачивая друга, в глазах которого четко читалась паническая мольба о спасении, и подтолкнул его в сторону рыжеволосой девушки, весь их разговор наблюдавшей за ними. Какое-то время Роджерс наблюдал как друг сначала смущенно, а потом все более уверенно говорил с Наташей, потихоньку превращаясь в обычного очаровательного себя.   
\- А что теперь делать мне? – пробормотал Стив себя под нос и отправился исследовать дом.  
***   
Наверное, Роуди был прав, и ему действительно не стоило столько пить. Но это не значит, что Тони не обидно, что друг все же выполнил свое обещание и незаметно смылся с вечеринки, оставив его тут одного. И теперь он тихо умрет на полу в этой темной комнате, и мир так и не познает всю степень его гениальности.   
\- Господи-Боже мой! Что ты тут делаешь в темноте? – прокричал голос откуда-то со стороны входа.  
\- Умираю в одиночестве, разве не видно? – не открывая глаз, драматично сказал Тони.  
\- Ты же Старк, да? Я Стив Роджерс, мы вместе ходим на некоторые предметы.   
Хм, Роджерс. Тони припомнил худощавого блондина, часто высказывающегося на уроках.  
\- Да, он самый, Тони Старк собственной весьма пьяной персоной, к вашим услугам. А я тебя помню, Стив, - сказал Тони, приоткрывая один глаз. – Ты можешь мне помочь?  
\- Да, конечно. Чем? – сказал Роджерс, появляясь в его поле зрения со стаканом воды, который он протянул Старку.  
\- Мой дорогой друг, спасибо тебе, Роуди, я запомню, бросил меня тут на произвол судьбы. А он привез меня сюда. Ты не поможешь мне добраться домой? Пожалуйста, - протянул Тони, жалобно посмотрев на одноклассника.  
\- Ладно, - оценивающе оглядев его, согласился Стив. – Поднимайся тогда, я тебя не потащу, - сказал он насмешливо, протягивая лежащему на полу парню руку. Тони кое-как, пошатываясь, встал и, отряхнувшись, приобнял Стива за плечи.   
\- Ну что, вези меня домой, мой принц на белом коне, - ухмыльнулся он, на что Стив закатил глаза.  
\- Скорее на белом драндулете, но поехали конечно.  
***  
Тони стоял у стены и, моргая словно в замедленной съемке, наблюдал, как Стив шепчет что-то на ухо брюнету, до этого болтавшему с Наташей, которая с легкой улыбкой и пластиковым стаканчиком чего-то горячительного в руке смотрела то на подошедшего Роджерса, то на самого Старка. Стив закончил говорить с другом и, хлопнув того по плечу, подошел к Тони.   
\- Пошли? – проговорил он, подходя и подхватывая его под локоть, чтобы довести того до припаркованной у дома машины.   
\- Пошли… - пробормотал Тони, последний раз оглядываясь на странную парочку. – Это твой друг? Что он делает с Наташей? А, кажется, я его помню, он все время пускал на нее слюни, да. Смешно, ахах. Он все-таки решился?  
\- А я ему говорил, что все знают, - усмехнулся себе под нос Стив, выходя из дома под руку со Старком. – Да, он все-таки решился. Ну, или я за него решил, это как посмотреть. А вот и моя машина. Не очень, конечно, но зато своя, - указал он на свой транспорт.  
\- Ха, миленькая. Не фонтан конечно, но модель интересная, я бы мог ее поправить, если хочешь, люблю копаться в машинах. Если я приложу свою руку, твоя детка будет летать, - с энтузиазмом сказал Тони, почти крича и размахивая руками, пока Стив пытался усадить его на пассажирское сидение и пристегнуть. С трудом закончив свое дело, он захлопнул дверь, обошел машину и сел за руль. Роджерс включил музыку и аккуратно тронулся с места. Пару минут они ехали в тишине, пока Тони не решил прервать ее.   
\- А ты знаешь, где мой дом, да? – кивок. – Ну, хорошо. Классная песня, кстати, одобряю твой музыкальный вкус. Знаешь, по-моему, это одна из важнейших черт в человеке. Если он слушает паршивую музыку, то как с ним вообще можно общаться? У него ж и душа такая же паршивая, правильно?  
\- Для пьяного ты на удивление разборчиво говоришь, Тони, - усмехнулся Стив, на секунду оторвавшись от дороги, чтобы взглянуть на своего пассажира.   
\- Как по мне, пьяным я даже адекватнее, чем обычно. Но Роуди – ты же знаешь Роуди, да? – ну так вот, Роуди почему-то не любит меня таким. Говорит, что у меня обычно-то фильтр между мозгом и ртом не очень работает, а тут уж совсем все, что угодно, выдать могу. Ну, и с ориентацией у меня проблемы начинаются, - выдал Тони, а затем, нахмурившись, добавил. – Ориентацией в пространстве, в смысле. Да.  
\- Ладно, Тони, мы приехали. Тебе помочь выбраться и дойти до дома? - поинтересовался Роджерс, успешно игнорируя болтовню Старка.  
\- Да не на надо, я сам! - отмахнулся Тони. Он попытался выйти, не отстегнув ремень безопасности, что у него конечно не получилось, и притом он еще и промазал рукой мимо ручки. - Окей, надо. Помоги мне, Сти-и-ив.   
Вздохнув, Стив отстегнул ремни у себя и Старка, выбрался из машины, а затем помог выйти и Тони. Он снова подхватил того под локоть, помогая дойти до двери, и позвонил. Дверь ему открыл немолодой мужчина в строгом костюме.   
\- Здравствуйте, я тут Тони привез, - неуверенно улыбнулся он.  
\- О-о-о, привет, Джарвис. Как видишь, я сегодня рано. Представляешь, Роуди бросил меня одного, а Стив согласился подвезти меня до дома, только взгляни, какой очаровашка, - сказал Тони, сжав одноклассника в одностороннем объятии.   
\- Спасибо, Стивен, мастер Старк бывает весьма несносен, когда выпивает лишнего. Вам нужно чем-то помочь? - сказал Джарвис, принимая Тони из рук в руки.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я поеду. Мне еще друга забирать. До свидания. Пока, Тони, - с улыбкой ответил Роджерс.  
\- До свидания, Стивен. Аккуратно на дороге и доброй ночи, - пожелал Джарвис, прикрывая дверь и подхватывая Старка поудобнее.  
\- Пока, Стив! Увидимся в школе, целую! - прокричал тот через плечо дворецкого, прежде чем дверь успела закрыться. Щеки Стива покрылись румянцем, и он, смущенно опустив голову, пошел к машине. В конце концов, ему действительно еще нужно было забрать Баки.  
***   
\- Ну и как дела у вас со Старком? Ты уже поддался его неуемному очарованию? – с усмешкой прошептала на ухо Стиву Наташа. Украв картошку фри с тарелки Баки и обмакнув ту в соус, она эффектно положила ее на язык, отчего щеки Роджерса обрели еще более пунцовый оттенок. Прошел месяц с памятной вечеринки, когда Стив подвез Тони домой. С тех пор они постоянно общались, потому что, по словам Старка, это судьба свела их вместе. Никто в школе не мог понять, как эти двое могли подружиться, но факт оставался фактом. Стив и Баки втянулись в компанию «популярных ребят» благодаря знакомству с Тони и Наташей. Сейчас они все вместе сидели в столовой, болтая и поглощая обед.   
\- Я просто хочу сказать, что мог бы вести уроки физики намного понятнее и интереснее! Ты согласен, Стив? – ухмыльнулся ему Тони, откусывая пиццу и запивая ее кофе.   
\- Тони, ты же знаешь, что я ничего не понимаю в физике, правда? – с улыбкой ответил Стив. – И к тому же, ответь мне, где ты взял кофе? Тот, что продается тут, больше похож на бурду, чем на кофе. И такое питание, кстати, далеко не хорошо отразиться на твоем желудке, поверь.  
За столом послышалось хихиканье, Джен с улыбкой убрала со лба Хэнка лезшую ему в глаза прядь.   
\- Это секрет, Стиви. И не порти мне удовольствие, зануда, - ответил Тони, шутливо показав язык. Стив усмехнулся под нос, в то время как Наташа достала зеркальце, чтоб поправить помаду.   
\- Тони, отстань от бедного Стива, господи. Тебе что, пять? - спросила Пеппер, оперевшись спиной на Роуди, который, закончив есть свой обед, мягко приобнял ее за плечи.   
\- Оо, его спугнешь, как же, - все заливался соловьем Тони. И продолжил заговорщицким тоном и слегка прищурившись. - Вы все его недооцениваете. На самом деле он та еще штучка.   
Стол снова заполнился смехом, кончики ушей Стива выдавали смущение своего владельца ярко-красным цветом. Баки, приобняв Наташу за плечи, уткнулся носом в ее рыжие локоны и повозил по ним лицом. Сама Романова, сморщив носик, кинула огрызок от яблока в кучку мусора на подносе и, взглянув на часы, объявила:  
\- Пора идти на занятия, детишки, а то опоздаем.  
Народ за столом тут же зашевелился, послышалось бормотание и тихая ругань под нос, скрип стульев по полу, и в столовой не осталось и следа этой компании.  
***  
Сегодня Стив как обычно приехал на своем верном белом "коне", подвезя так же Баки. Припарковавшись на своем обычном месте, он выбрался из машины и подождал, пока Баки его догонит. Рядом остановилась шикарная машина, из которой вышел Старк. Проходя мимо, он ослепительно улыбнулся Стиву и поздоровался.   
\- Привет, Тони, - проводил его взглядом с легким румянцем на щеках Роджерс. Он все продолжал смотреть Тони вслед, когда Баки наконец поравнялся с ним и, увидев лицо друга, спросил:   
\- Серьезно? Чуваааак!  
\- Что? - наконец оторвавшись от созерцания уходящего Тони, непонимающе нахмурился Стив.  
\- Старк! - взмахнул рукой в направлении школы Баки, словно это все объясняло.  
\- А что с Тони? - все еще хмурясь, спросил Стив.  
\- Да ты влюбился в Старка! - почти закричал Баки, за что получил ладонь, закрывшую его чрезмерно болтливый рот.   
\- Ты чего раскричался? Мы все еще на школьной парковке! И нет, я не влюблен в Тони, мы просто друзья, - прошипел не хуже змеи Стив. Баки собирался уже было ответить, но тут подошла Наташа и, обвив его шею руками, чмокнула своего парня в губы.  
\- Доброе утро. Привет, Стив.  
\- Доброе, дорогая - расплылся в глупой улыбке Баки.  
\- Здравствуй, Наташа, - постаравшись скрыть раздражение в голосе, ответил Стив.  
\- Милый, иди пока на урок, мы сейчас догоним, мне нужно минутку пошептаться со Стивом, хорошо? - обворожительно улыбнулась Наташа. Баки, согласившись без задней мысли, отправился на урок, напоследок оставив поцелуй на щеке девушки.  
\- И о чем же таком ты хотела со мной поговорить? - спросил Стив.  
\- Можно сказать, это будет такой своеобразный дружеский совет, дорогой, - со своей вечно сияющей улыбкой сказала Джанет и, протянув руку, поправила воротник Стива.  
\- Ну, или интервенция. В общем, называй как хочешь, - вышла из-за его спины Пеппер.   
\- Что, в смысле? Какой еще интервенции? - непонимающе уставился на них Стив. - Не хочу вас обидеть, но мы даже не особенно близкие друзья!  
\- Но ты дружишь с нашими парнями. Но нам надоело смотреть, и мы решили вмешаться, - Джанет с улыбкой накрутила локон волос на палец.  
\- Давай на чистоту, Стив, ты конечно очаровательно краснеешь и все такое, но с нас хватит твоих влюбленных взглядов, признай уже, ты сохнешь по Тони, - протянула Наташа ядовито.   
\- Ни по кому я не сохну, - возмутился Стив в ответ.   
\- Сохнешь-сохнешь, - Наташа, прищурившись, наклонилась ближе к его лицу. - И мы считаем, что у тебя есть шанс.  
\- Я знаю Тони большую часть своей жизни, поверь, я могу сказать, что он влюбился, - ободряюще улыбнулась ему Пеппер.  
\- В общем, мы решили дать тебе пару советов. Не дрейфь, Золушка, ты еще завоюешь своего принца! - Джанет даже подпрыгнула от энтузиазма.  
\- Я серьезно вас не понимаю, девочки. Вы меня пугаете, - пролепетал Стив.  
\- А вот это правильно, - ухмыльнулась Наташа, поправив волосы. – В общем, тебе придется сделать первый шаг, мальчики это любят.  
\- О, вау, если вы не заметили, я как бы то…  
\- Да, ты тоже парень, мы знаем, - раздраженно отмахнулась от него Наташа. – Это неважно. Тони же весь из себя крутой, он точно боится облажаться, вдруг, ты ему откажешь. Думаешь, если бы я на вечеринке не подошла к вам, Баки бы решился со мной заговорить? Да он же заикался тогда!  
\- А мне самой пришлось позвать Хэнка на свидание, - простодушно улыбнулась ему Джен.  
\- Ну, а я первой поцеловала Роуди. Суть в том, что тебе придется действовать самому, Тони вряд ли решиться сделать первый шаг.  
Стив переводил взгляд с одной девушки на другую, поражаясь. Наташа тряхнула головой и снова угрожающе нависла над ним, отчего кулон на ее шее скатился в ложбинку в вырезе ее кофты. Стив испуганно сглотнул.  
\- Ты нас понял, Роджерс? – прищурилась Романова. Кивнув, Стив поспешил ретироваться в школу. Проводив его взглядом, девушки вздохнули и тоже отправились на занятия.  
\- Господи, они безнадежны, - пробормотала Пеппер.   
\- Да, нам еще долго придется смотреть их щенячьи взгляды в сторону друг друга, - сказала Наташа, и, рассмеявшись, девушки скрылись за дверью школы.  
***   
\- Это правда все ты нарисовал? - восхищенно сказал Тони и поднял на Стива горящий взгляд. Стив смущенно кивнул, его щеки окрашивал легкий румянец, который в последнее время как-то слишком часто появлялся на его лице.   
\- Это обалденно, правда! Знаешь, я обычно не ценитель искусства, но твои рисунки захватывают дух. У тебя талант, Стив!  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся тот в ответ. – Я хочу поступать на художественное через год.  
\- Конечно, давай. Нельзя, чтобы такое пропадало. Я вот сам хочу на инженерный, - тут Тони прервал звонок его сотового в кармане. – Ой, погоди минуточку.  
Старк подскочил с места и немного отошел, прежде чем ответить на звонок. Стив наблюдал, как Тони говорил по телефону, насупившись слушал собеседника, изредка вставляя короткие фразы. Закончив разговор, он расстроенно подошел ко Стиву.  
\- Прости, отец звонил, мне нужно идти, - поджал губы Тони.   
\- Ничего, пойдем, я тебя провожу, - ответил ему Стив и отправился к двери. Обувшись, Тони прижал к себе Роджерса, ненадолго уткнувшись лицом в его шею, вдыхая запах чистой одежды, одеколона и кожи Стива. Отпустив его, Старк попрощался и выскользнул за дверь. Стив закрыл за ним дверь и, зайдя в свою комнату, упал на кровать с глупой улыбкой. Он смотрел в потолок, вспоминая тепло тела Тони и его светящиеся от восторга глаза. Вдруг поймав себя на этой мысли, Стив резко сел и схватил телефон.   
\- Алло, - послышался какой-то сонный голос Баки в трубке.   
\- Я влюбился в Тони! - прокричал тут же Стив.  
\- И что? - не впечатлился друг.  
\- Я. Влюбился. В Тони!  
\- Аааа, так до тебя дошло! Ну наконец-то, - в голосе Баки отчетливо был слышен смех.  
\- Что мне делать, Бак? Помоги. Девчонки сказали пригласить его на свидание, но я не знаю, вдруг я ему даже не нравлюсь, и-  
\- Стой, пррр, притормози. Какие девчонки? И что они там тебе сказали? - на том конце послышалось шуршание, словно Барнс куда-то переместился.  
\- Наташа, Пеппер и Джанет подошли ко мне на парковке сегодня устроили "интервенцию" по поводу моих чувств к Тони. Сказали пригласить его. Но как я могу это сделать? Это же Тони, у него может быть любая, зачем ему хиленький слабенький я?  
\- Знаешь что, Стив? По моему весьма скромному и очевидно не очень важному для тебя мнению, ты классный парень. Я бы на его месте согласился, и я говорю это не только потому, что я твой лучший друг, - вот теперь Стив точно слышал самодовольство и смех в его голосе.  
\- Баки! - возмутился он. - Я серьезно. А вдруг будет как с Пэгги в прошлом году? Я не переживу еще одного такого позора.  
\- Ну, Старк точно не окажется лесбиянкой в отношениях, о которых знали, наверное, все кроме тебя, друг мой, - продолжал насмехаться Баки.  
\- Да прекрати ты уже. Вдруг ему не нравятся парни. Или ему не нравлюсь я. А вдруг он уже с кем-то встречается? - Стив успел прокрутить в голове худшие сценарии, где Тони смеялся над ним и говорил ему, как он жалок, раз посмел даже подумать, что Старк взглянет в его сторону.  
\- Стив, я слышу, как ты себя накручиваешь. Отставить, солдат. Все будет хорошо. Ни к чему торопиться, если ты еще не готов пригласить его, просто продолжай общаться с ним как было. Может, тебе вообще повезет, и Тони сам тебя пригласит. Раз Пеппер сказала тебе попробовать, значит она уверена, что Тони не откажет, она подставлять не станет. А теперь успокаивайся, иди заниматься своими делами и больше не буди меня по пустякам.  
\- Кстати, а чего это мы спим в такое время?  
\- Нууу, я бы тебе сказал, но такое не для детских ушей. Пока! - сказал Баки и положил трубку прежде, чем Стив успел хоть что-то ему ответить. Вздохнув, Стив решил, что сделает так, как посоветовал друг, и пошел делать заданное на дом эссе.  
***   
Дальше жизнь Стива пошла своим обычным чередом, приближались танцы в школе, и все его сокурсники гудели от нетерпения. Обсуждались наряды, пары, кандидатуры на короля и королеву бала. Сам Стив сильно не заморачивался на эту тему, так как он собирался провести вечер в компании друзей, а над одеждой в принципе не задумывался.  
\- Не понимаю я этого всеобщего воодушевления на тему бала, - сказал он, идя по коридору к своему шкафчику. – Что в нем такого?  
\- Ну как же? Неужели тебе не интересно, кто победит? Например, я номинирована на звание королевы, - задорно прощебетала Джен.  
\- И никто не сомневается, что победишь ты, - улыбнулась ей Пеппер, обнимая за шею Роуди, который уже ждал ее у шкафчика вместе с Тони. Стив подошел к своему и как раз услышал смех друзей, когда открыл дверцу, отчего что-то выпало изнутри. Он поднял бумажку и увидел, что на ней написано. Это была явно самодельная открытка, словно какой-то пятиклассник постарался на уроке труда и сложил ее из красной цветной бумаги. На ее «обложке» была наклеена картинка толстого фолианта, а внутри распечатанным на компьютере текстом было написано: «Ты словно словарь, добавляешь значение в мою жизнь». Стив непонимающе уставился на нее, из-за его плеча послышалось хихиканье Баки.  
\- Эй ребят, посмотрите сюда! У Стиви появился поклонник, - прокричал Баки, махая рукой, чтобы позвать друзей. Ребята тут же окружили Роджерса, перешептываясь и посмеиваясь.  
\- Это так мило, правда, Наташа? – пролепетала Джанет, дергая подругу за рукав, а затем поворачиваясь, чтобы чмокнуть Хэнка.   
\- Ага, миленько, - усмехнулась Романова. Стив убрал открытку в шкафчик, взял учебники и захлопнул дверцу.  
\- Наверное, кто-то ошибся, - заключил он.  
\- Что, почему ты так думаешь? – удивилась Пеппер.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что я всерьез могу кому-то нравиться, - говорит Стив и направляется в сторону класса. Друзья с удивлением смотрят ему вслед, пока Тони не решает догнать его.  
\- Стив! Стив, погоди! - кричит он, догоняя друга, и останавливает его, хватая за руку. - Что значит "сомневаюсь, что кому-то могу нравится"? Ты вообще себя видел?  
\- Да, и мне не понравилось, - устало выдохнул Роджерс.  
\- Стив, ты что, головой ударился? Да ты ж обалденный! Ну да, ты слегка худоват, ну и подумаешь. Зато ты добрый, смелый и отзывчивый, на внешность ты красавчик и отлично рисуешь! Где твоя самооценка? - прищурился на него Тони, кладя руку на плечо друга и заглядывая ему в лицо.  
\- Ты мне льстишь, - смущенно улыбнулся Стив, чувствуя, как его щеки покрывает румянец. Тони ярко улыбнулся другу и, приобняв его за шею, пошел вместе с ним в класс.  
***   
Какими бы приятными ни были слова Тони, Стив по-прежнему был уверен, что кто-то просто ошибся. Но открытки продолжили появляться в его шкафчике. В них всегда были приклеены фразы вроде «Меня тянет к тебе так сильно, что ученым придется открыть пятую фундаментальную силу», «Ты выглядишь так классно, будто тебя отфотошопили» или «Если бы ты был овечкой, я бы тебя клонировал», что было одновременно безумно смешно и по странному приятно. Тем не менее, эти фразы наталкивали на мысли о человеке, их писавшем. Это точно был какой-то гик, потому что написанное почти всегда имело отсылки к науке или компьютерам. Сначала Стив показывал записки друзьям, но со временем они стали тем, что ему хотелось оставить только для себя. Тем более, что с течением времени его "тайный воздыхатель" осмелел в своих выражениях. Он стал писать сначала что-то вроде "Человек на 70% состоит из воды, и я чувствую ЖАЖДУ", а потом и вовсе "Хотел бы я быть твоей домашкой по физике, тогда ты бы долго занимался мной на своем столе". Это было... Смущающе, мягко говоря. Но Стив должен был признать, что это своего рода приятно - знать, что кто-то хочет ЕГО в этом смысле.   
Но записками дело не кончилось. Стиву домой стали приходить цветы и подарки, и чем ближе к танцам, тем более сумасшедшими они становились. Роджерс уже весь изнывал от желания узнать, кто этот анонимный отправитель. И в один прекрасный вечер это все разрешилось самым неожиданным и желанным для него образом.  
***  
Стив уже закончил домашнее задание и собирался ложиться спать, когда в дверь его дома позвонили. Сегодня его мама была на ночном дежурстве в больнице, так что, решив, что ей что-то было нужно и она вернулась за этим, Роджерс, не посмотрев в глазок, распахнул входную дверь, и его взору предстала картина, поистине лишающая дара речи. Весь его двор был уставлен вазами с цветами, которые образовывали своеобразную дорожку к главному "экспонату" этой инсталляции. На белом коне сидел Тони Старк собственной персоной, одетый в костюм, и робко смотрел на Стива с неуверенной улыбкой.  
Сказать, что зрелище было необычным, означало очень сильно преуменьшить эффект, который оно производило. Бедное слабое сердечко неготового к такому повороту событий Стива сначала упало куда-то в южные районы его тела, а потом забилось на своем анатомически правильном месте с утроенной силой.  
\- Тони? Что ты тут делаешь? И что все это значит?  
\- Это я приглашаю вас, Стивен Грант Роджерс, пойти со мной на школьные танцы в качестве моей пары. Соглашаясь, вы также принимаете мое предложение стать моим парнем, - торжественно произнес Старк и мужественно задрал подбородок, приготовившись встретить любой ответ.  
\- Тони, погоди. Почему ты на коне? - все еще пытаясь осмыслить ситуацию, вполне себе резонно спросил Стив.  
\- Это романтично! - возмутился Тони. Было бы вполне убедительно, если бы его голос не дал петуха. Все это было так странно и мило, что у Стива начали слезиться глаза. - Я поспрашивал у друзей и поискал в интернете, какие романтические жесты можно совершить, чтобы кого-то завоевать. Вариантами были - писать любовные записки, оставлять милые послания, четко обозначать свои намерения, дарить цветы и подарки, ну и наконец стать для любимого человека принцем на белом коне! - воодушевленно разъяснил Тони. У Стива в мозгу словно что-то щелкнуло. А еще зачесался нос.  
\- Так это был ты! Записки, цветы, подарки - это все ты! - прокричал Стив, чувствуя, как у него все больше жжет и чешется лицо. В его голове начали закладываться смутные подозрения...  
\- Да, Стив, это был я. И я буду признателен, если ты дашь мне свой ответ, - улыбнулся Тони, спрыгивая с лошади. Он подошел к Стиву и взял его ладони в свои, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- О нет, - пробормотал Роджерс, вырываясь из рук Тони. Он начал пятиться к дому. - Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.  
Лицо Тони упало.  
\- Нет? Прости меня, Стив, неловко получилось. Я поспрашивал, все сказали, что ты интересуешься парнями, и Роуди, Пеппер и Наташа сказали, что я тебе нравлюсь, но, наверное, они ошиблись. Прости еще раз, это никак не повлияет на нашу дружбу, можем все забыть, - сказал он, грустно опустив голову, и развернулся, чтобы забрать лошадь и уйти.  
Стив понял свою ошибку и в панике начал размахивать руками.  
\- Нет, Тони, стой! Ты меня неправильно понял! Давай зайдем в дом, пожалуйста, - умоляюще посмотрел он на Старка. Глядя в эти щенячьи голубые глаза, которые, кажется, даже влажно блестели, Тони не смог отказать, приготовившись принять любые слова, которые может сказать ему Роджерс. Он кивнул, и ребята вместе зашли в дом. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Стив облегченно выдохнул и рванул к аптечке, достав оттуда таблетки и выпив их.   
\- Тони, среди тех цветов, что стоят там, есть рута? - поинтересовался он у Тони. Тот нахмурился, задумавшись.  
\- Возможно. Я не уточнял. Так что ты хотел сказать? - наигранно спокойным тоном спросил он Стива.  
\- Тони, - сказал тот и, вздохнув и улыбнувшись, подошел к Старку, кладя руки ему на плечи. - Ты мне действительно нравишься. И я с радостью пойду с тобой на бал. И стану с тобой встречаться, если это правда то, чего ты хочешь.  
\- Конечно, хочу! Чего еще ради я стал бы устраивать этот цирк?! И делать все остальное! Знаешь, как трудно было придумать столько пикап фразочек? Ужас! - всплеснул руками Старк, отчего Стив рассмеялся. Ему вдруг жутко захотелось поцеловать этого болвана. - Почему ты тогда чуть не убежал от меня, в ужасе повторяя "нет-нет-нет"?   
\- У меня просто началась аллергия на цветы, - сказал Стив. Тони нервно хохотнул, посмотрел на парня перед собой, и тут они оба взорвались хохотом над идиотизмом ситуации.  
Отсмеявшись, они вместе упали на диван, утирая слезы. Они сели, соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, и неверяще уставились друг на друга с глупыми улыбками на лицах.  
\- Ну, привет, мой новый пааарень, - произнес Тони, растягивая гласные.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, - хихикнул Стив. Они еще какое-то время разглядывали друг друга, а потом... Сложно сказать, кто потянулся первым, но он случился. Их первый поцелуй. Поначалу они столкнулись носами, но потом все пошло как по маслу, словно это был не первый, а тысячный их поцелуй или они просто были созданы друг для друга. Они процеловались еще какое-то время, пока часы на стене не простучали одиннадцать.  
\- Ой, мне пора домой, - с сожалением оторвался Тони. Такой же грустный Стив проводил его до двери, и, поцеловавшись на прощание, они разошлись.   
Уже позже, ложась в постель, Стив получил от Тони сообщение: "Доброй ночи, пааарень ;)", ответив на которое, он спокойно заснул с счастливой улыбкой на губах.

**Author's Note:**

> Всем спасибо за прочтение первой части, прошу вас ставить лайки и отписываться)


End file.
